Walking in the Rain
by animefan106
Summary: Yasutomo finds himself stuck in the rain after popping his tire on his way home from an errand Fuku-chan gave him, resulting in Hayato having to come to his rescue despite his embarassment.


_A/N: My first fic in a year and a half I think… give or take a few months. As well as my first YowaPeda and ShinAra fic because yamaguchipls (from Tumblr) decided to give me this prompt after I asked for someone to give me a prompt. so yeah… Hope you guys enjoy. It's definitely PG-13 just because of language and that one innuendo at the end but that's okay. I won't formally list all the stuff for the fic because I'm tired and I'm lazy. Hope you guys enjoy this kind of plotless one shot._

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Shut up!" Yasutomo yelled, embarrassed at himself for getting a flat tire during a stormy night.

"I haven't said anything yet," Hayato said while taking a bite out of a granola bar while holding a blue umbrella over their heads. Yasutomo was grumbling to himself as he squeezed himself and his bike under the umbrella with Hayato. The rain was pelting down quite harshly when Yasutomo was riding his bike, soaking him to the bone and making it dark enough that he didn't see that sharp pebble on the road which popped the tire of his bike.

He was able to find shelter under a gazebo in a park he barely knew. Once drying himself off a bit, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and fortunately found it wasn't damaged. Irritated and cold, he randomly pressed a number on his speed dial (he didn't care who picked up at that point) and found that Hayato had answered leading the discussion to him getting Yasutomo out of the rain.

They walked in silence for a while with Yasutomo still grumpy as they walked down the sidewalk. The rain lightened a bit but it didn't prevent Yasutomo from being cold. It had surprised him when he found himself walking a bit farther than Hayato who had stopped suddenly. He then rushed back under the umbrella as the rain drizzled on top of his head.

"What are you doing?!" Yasutomo questioned, completely irritated again. He was utterly surprised when Hayato had taken off his jacket and threw it at him. Yasutomo caught the jacket, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Aren't you cold?" Hayato asked then pointed out, "You were shivering."

"Tch. Say something if you were going to stop to do something this trivial, idiot," Yasutomo frowned before turning his head away in slight embarrassment as he was putting the jacket on. "But thanks."

Hayato smiled as he watched his teammate put the jacket on. "What are friends for?" he asked although he didn't expect an answer. Then he wondered out loud, "Why were you out during this kind of storm Yasutomo?"

"It's not like I wanted to," Yasutomo replied as they turned right. "I had to go buy some stuff for Fuku-chan. With all of us graduating soon, apparently he wanted to share some drinks with everyone. Not that I'm complaining but why the hell do we need twenty packs of Bepsi for? His dad picked it up after I bought it at the supermarket. We don't have that many damn members, do we?"

"Not that I know of but it's not a bad idea," Hayato answered. They were walking down a hill and it was getting darker into the night. "We should probably hurry," he then noted as he saw the gloomy sky making it almost pitch black if it wasn't for the street lights.

"Luckily I didn't go far. It got dark that I even popped my own tire dammit," Yasutomo complained, snarling at the thought.

"Hayato laughed and said, "Well, it's better that than witness you tripping over and hitting your head. Yasutomo in a coma is the last thing I want to have happen."

"Tch, I'm not careless that I'd get a coma you bastard. It's like saying you don't have faith in me." Yasutomo became a bit agitated but Hayato smiled at him anyway.

"I never said I didn't have faith in you though," Hayato responded only to receive a glare. "Anyway, we're here," he then said and stopped in front of a house.

""Hah? This is your place Shinkai. What do you mean we're here?" Yasutomo questioned.

"Shinkai eyes gave a knowing look at Yasutomo that only confused him further. Letting the confusion be, Hayato grabbed Yasutomo's wrist and pulled him towards his house. "Stay the night since you're house is farther away. It'd probably get dangerous if we walked any longer."

"Then say that from the start!" Yasutomo exclaimed. Without disregarding the idea, he followed Hayato to the front door where he left his bike. He then waited at the entryway of the house as he waited for his friend to get him a towel to dry off with.

Whatever else happened that stormy night remained between them and Yasutomo swore with a red face he would not enter the damn house again after that when he and Hayato were home alone (because apparently his parents were stuck in an airport due to the storm, canceling their flight).


End file.
